Slide Jump
Slide Jumping is a trick jumping technique that involves landing on a slant to gain extra speed. This is one of the few trick jumping techniques that is in every Halo game. The slide jump is one of the most common simplest ways to get extra speed for your jumping. Overslide The slide jump has it's own extra variation on it called an overslide. An overslide is a method to keep the speed from a slide jump longer. To do an overslide you must first do a fast slide jump and jump as fast as you can everytime you touch the ground. This works because the character slows down very gradually as long as the character isn't on the ground. Tutorial Almost every slide jump is the same. There are minor variations, but most slide jumps are exactly the same. Unfortunately, the method for slide jumping is different in every game. Halo: Combat Evolved Slide jumping in Halo: Combat Evolved is very different from the method used in other games. To slide jump there are some things that you must do and some things that you must not do. Some of the things you have to do are: *Walk-off (It has to be a walk-off. You can't jump.) *Land lower than where you started *Jump when you still have increased speed Some things you can't do are: *Take fall damage *Jump on to the slant To slide jump in Halo: Combat Evolved you must follow these steps: #You have to walk-off from a higher point than the slant you intend to land on, but make sure it's not too high that you receive fall damage upon impact. #As soon as you hit the ground you must either jump immediately or delay the jump by continually pressing and releasing crouch. Halo 2 Slide jumping in Halo 2 is not very similar to the Halo: Combat Evolved method. In Halo 2 slide jumping has a lot more possibilities since you are able to jump before the slide. To slide jump in Halo 2 you must follow these steps: #Start from a higher point than the slant you intend the slide on. You can jump from any height above it and still get the slide. #From here, slide jumping gets tricky. There are two ways to do slides, but every slide is different so you have to find out which way will work. To slide you either need to crouch right as you jump to the slant, or you need to crouch right before you land on the slant. If you try it one way and it doesn't work, then you will have to try it the other way. Halo 3 Slide jumping in Halo 3 is a lot simpler than in the other games. In Halo 3, you can slide jump any time you land on a slant while crouched. To slide jump in Halo 3 you must follow these steps: #Jump from any spot and land on a slant. #Hold crouch in the air and release crouch when you land and jump. In Halo 3 there is a variation that isn't in any of the other games. This variation is called the Bunny Slide Bunny Slide Like the bunny hop, you can gain extra height on a slide jump. To bunny slide you have to release crouch before you land on the slant, which in turn will give you a bunny hop effect on top of the slide. Category:Trick Jumping Category:Trick Jumping Techniques Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3